


the cast of EtN in musicals

by lonelylesbian



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: I also didn't proofread this like at all so ya know, I tried my best, Multi, its gonna be fun times, musical theater, spoilers for all the seasons, this is not good i just wanted to put it out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylesbian/pseuds/lonelylesbian
Summary: I put the cast of EtN into the roles in my favorite musicals! I've seen people do this before but not with many of the musicals I'm a fan of so I did this and it's not great but it's something!
Relationships: TECHNICALLY you can see it as relationships, There aren't any ships, and I'm casting the people in EtN in those musicals, but since people are together in the musicals
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that this is if they were the musical characters themselves, not actors playing the characters. Also please don't judge me for liking mainstream musicals I know it's basic or whatever but they're still good musicals. if you think I got any of the roles wrong just let me know and lastly sorry for leaving some of the explanations blank I just don't understand my own thoughts by process.

**Dear Evan Hansen**

Evan: Either Matt or Joey. I think that either of them could be good with the moral ambiguity of Evan’s character, and they both have the same like “troubled dude who just made some big mistakes” type thing going on. The only problem is Joey is gay and so he and Zoe really wouldn’t work out. I’m still leaning towards Joey for Evan though because I want Matt as Connor more than I want him for Evan. Tbh no one in the EtN cast really works great for Evan.

  
  


Connor: Matt. Everyone hates him even after death and all that. I feel like this one is pretty self explanatory.

  
  


Jared: TIM. It would be a crime not to have Tim as Jared. This is literally the reason I made this at all I just wanted to cast Tim as Jared. Also Matt, Tim, and Joey singing Sincerely Me together? Incredible.

  
  


Zoe: Lele. She hated Matt, she was a bit hesitant with Joey, she’s kinda savage but still like smart and stuff. Eva could also definitely be Zoe.

  
  


Heidi: Ro? She’s sweet, caring, and she’s a fighter. The only problem is I can’t see her doing Good For You AT ALL.

  
  


Alana: Tyler. I don’t know why, but it just feels right.

  
  


Cynthia: Liza. They’re both energetic, caring, and were straight up DECEPTED by Joey/Evan.

  
  


Larry: Shane. I have no explanation or reason. (wow I am not great at this hoo boy)

  
  
  


**Hadestown**

Eurydice: Safiya. She’s strong, independent, smart, and was unjustly killed (just like Eurydice)

Orpheus: Alex. A kind dude who cares a lot for others who will also fight for the people he loves if and when he needs to. He’s not quite frail enough for Orpheus, but it’s good enough. 

  
  


Hermes: Honestly, literally no one is great for this role. The closest people I guess would be Tim or GloZell? Maybe if you combined the two of them? Hermes is just such a unique role and I don’t think anyone in the EtN cast is enough like him for me to definitively say who could be him.

  
  


Hades: DeStorm. Kinda evil, kinda controlling, big on like money and discipline if that makes sense (literally his two roles have been a tycoon and an enforcer), and a very deep voice.

  
  


Persephone: Either Gabbie or Colleen. I don’t really feel like writing a full explanation so if you listen to Hadestown and watch EtN you’ll understand.

  
  


The Fates: Both Andreas plus Lele I guess? The Andreas both have enough of a mysterious, ominous vibe if that makes sense and I just tossed Lele in there because I couldn’t figure out who the third girl would be. Although it would be hilarious if Manny was the third fate.

  
  
  


**Heathers**

Veronica: Safiya. A quiet, smart, witty nobody (sorry Saf) turned popular girl. Or Matt, tbh, because he fits that but also I want him to get a makeover from the Heathers.

  
  


JD: This is a really difficult one because no one in EtN is even close to reaching JD’s psycho levels. I feel like there is someone who could work, I just don’t know who. Let me know I guess

  
  


Heather Chandler: Nikita. Do you need an explanation?

  
  


Heather Duke: Manny, because Nikita’s best friend and also green.

  
  


Heather Macnamara: Ro would be great except I need her for Martha, so instead it’s either Teala, Lauren, or Bretman. I’m leaning towards Bretman, mainly because he’s the most likely to actually be friends with them and he fits the color scheme.

  
  


Kurt and Ram: Tim and Matt. I don’t really like casting anyone as the two of them, because their characters are just ew, but Matt and Tim do fit the roles pretty well.

  
  


Ms. Fleming: Gabbie, for some reason? Or maybe JC cause Ms. Fleming has big hippie vibes.

  
  


Martha: Ro. It makes sense and she fits the role but oh wOw would it be sad.

  
  
  


**Beetlejuice**

Lydia: Safiya. It’s far from a perfect fit, but I feel like she’s the only one who can juggle the wittiness, the emotional depth/conflict, and the gothiness of the role all at once. Also, Safiya singing Dead Mom.

  
  


Beetlejuice: Only Tim could be that much of a bastard and still be super lovable and y'all know it. It's a little hard to imagine BJ being shorter than Lydia, but that could be funny.

  
  


Adam and Barbara: As much as I dislike it when people ship Matt and Ro, they would be a great pairing for these roles and it's annoying me just a little

  
  


Delia: Hmmmm. I already cast Ro as Barbara, but she'd also be hilarious as Delia. If we can’t have Ro as Delia then I guess I’d say Gabbie, because I can.

Charles: No one really works with Charles, so I’m going to put Oli here as a little placeholder. (wow I’m not doin too great with this whole casting thing)

  
  


Ms. Argentina: Lele is a good mix of crazy and dramatic and fun that works well for Ms. Argentina. 

  
  


The Girl Scout (Sky): I KNOW I already cast Ro in like two roles but Ro as the girl scout!!

  
  


**Six**

Catherine of Aragon: Lele. You aren't getting rid of her (until you actually do oopsie)

  
  


Anne Boleyn: Nikita. Because “Sorry not sorry bout what I said” (duh) and that point in the song “LIKE WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO” y’all know what that applies to

  
  


Jane Seymour: Justine. If Joey is SORTA Henry VIII, then it makes sense (“the only one he truly loved” and he also didn't want her to die/tried to stop her death)

  
  


Anna of Cleves: Yeah this is the biggest stretch tbh. Either GloZell or Colleen, cause they were just so salty and confident and all that jazz.

  
  


Katherine Howard: Tana or Lele, because reasons.

  
  


Catherine Parr: Eva. Survivor, so much more than just her relation to Henry/Joey, etc.

  
  
I'm done! Again I'm sorry I don't have explanations for some of this those ones are either because I don't understand my own reasoning or because I didn't feel like typing cause I'm doing this on my phone and my hands hurt now (sorry if the formatting is weird cause of the whole phone thing).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the same thing just with Hamilton this time also sorry it's so short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about doing Les Mis for this chapter but then I decided I didn't feel like it so I may do it sometime else. Also if you think I got any of them wrong tell me in the comments!

Ok two things: first, @ the person who asked me to do BMC, sorry I’m not doing that right now. I may eventually, but I don’t think I’m familiar enough with that musical to cast it correctly. Also I had an idea for JD: what if it was Mortimer? He could be like a normal, nice dude, but then he somehow gets corrupted (I know that Heathers doesn’t have any magic stuff but it’s all I could think of) and he starts being all crazed and muder-y? I think that while it doesn’t entirely work with the rules of the Heathers universe, it’s an interesting idea.

**Hamilton**

  
  


Alexander: I had to think about this one for a while but I think Mat. He’s super smart and hardworking all the time, he’s dramatic, and he does sometimes have that same manic energy as Hamilton. 

  
  


Eliza: Safiya or Eva. Both are smart, capable women who are cinnamon rolls at heart.

  
  


Angelica: Colleen, maybe? I can see her playing the sort of jealous-but-protective role, and she’s pretty savage but also really emotionally complex.

Peggy: anD TEALA (Teala I love you but you know I’m right)

  
  


Burr: I’m thinking Joey, probably. He sort of just “waits for it” to see what happens and goes along with it (sort of like what Colleen said in her “you’re a liar!” speech), but also cares a lot. Plus, he has a weird-ish relationship with Matt throughout the show, which does work with Hamilton. 

  
  


Jefferson and Madison: I know I’ve cast Matt and Tim in a lot of the friend roles, but their dynamic does work for Jefferson and Madison. Tim is the more upbeat, kinda snarky, funny guy, while Matt is more of a chill counterpart who backs him up a lot.

  
  


Lafayette: Liza! Loyal, funny, etc. I was torn between Laurens and Lafayette for Liza, but I think that this works best.

  
  


Laurens: Alex. He’s loyal, passionate, he cares a lot about the people around him, and his death was super sad.

  
  


Mulligan: Shane? I’m mainly saying this because he like has all the info, he sort of helps/sets off the whole situation, etc.

  
  


Washington: Oli or Safiya. Both have like a smart, levelheaded composure most of the time and are pretty important/powerful (I don’t know how else to describe it).

  
  


Maria: Nikita. She’s the Troublemaker, and she kinda tries to seduce people sometimes (Mortimer, the dude who was killed by the witches, etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say I just like have both beginning and end notes

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to try doing this with any other musical for whatever reason just let me know I have way to much time on my hands. also I spent way to long on this and it was SO MUCH MORE DIFFICULT THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE


End file.
